In work machines like wheel loaders and hydraulic excavators, an engine, accessories and the like for the engine are arranged in a machine room defined by a housing cover. As the accessories for the engine, there are cited a radiator for engine cooling, an exhaust system for treating the exhaust gas discharged from the engine and the like. Of these accessories, the exhaust system is arranged in an engine room and over the engine (refer to Patent Literature 1).